


Gramado de constelações

by Buubblesdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buubblesdae/pseuds/Buubblesdae
Summary: Park Chanyeol escrevia para o jornal de sua universidade e precisava muito de uma nova matéria que chamasse atenção dos leitores. As plantinhas da turma de Biologia até pareciam uma boa opção. Entretanto, o campeonato de futebol que o time universitário participaria era muito mais atrativo, não só por causa de toda competição, mas também porque um dos atacantes era Byun Baekhyun, sua quedinha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Gramado de constelações

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #125
> 
> Vou deixar aqui o link da playlist: ["Playlist"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Lsjd5L5dr9w5HYvjJDqrH)
> 
> Eu não escrevia fazia bastante tempo, mas ai apareceu o EXOlipse, achei a iniciativa muito legal e pensei, por que não?  
> Muito obrigada ao pessoal do EXOlipse pela capa e pela playlist!  
> Então, espero que gostem, principalmente quem doou o plot, e que seja uma leitura divertidinha ^^  
> Eu não posso falar quem betou, mas posso agradecer, então muito obrigada!!!

Park Chanyeol é um estudante de física de 21 anos e, como um bom protagonista, era fácil identificá-lo em meio a uma multidão, bastava procurar pelo rapaz alto com cabelos rosados. E se o encontrasse, muito provavelmente estaria acompanhado de seus dois melhores amigos, o aluno de biologia do segundo ano, Do Kyungsoo e o futuro historiador, Oh Sehun. Os três dividiam uma casa próxima a entrada do campus da universidade em que estudavam. 

O garoto aproveitava bem as oportunidades da faculdade, participando de atividades extracurriculares. Mas, sem dúvida a que mais se dedicava era ao jornal universitário, chamado A Gleba. Apesar de não ter nada a ver com o que cursava, Chanyeol adorava escrever e achava muito legal ir atrás de notícias que pudessem ser divulgadas para a comunidade universitária. Entretanto, naquele momento sua maior preocupação era se conseguiria chegar a tempo de não pegar fila para o jantar. Simplesmente odiava ter aulas que fossem até as 18:40. Aqueles quinze metros que separavam seu prédio do refeitório eram suficientes para fazê-lo esperar meia hora até que pudesse comer. 

— Park Chanyeol.

— Presente, professor.

Respondeu à chamada, levantando-se e deixando a sala de aula o mais rápido que pôde, sem que parecesse mal educado. Enquanto acelerava o passo, tirou o celular do bolso, checando as mensagens recebidas. 

_Kyungsoo: “venham para o lago... trouxe lanches”._

Afinal, aquele era um dia de sorte: sem filas e com um lanche feito pelo próprio Kyungsoo. 

O lago era um dos locais preferidos de Park por diversas razões. Primeiro, porque era realmente bonito, com várias árvores ao redor, patinhos passeando livremente, bancos estrategicamente posicionados e muita sombra quando o sol ainda estava de pé. Segundo, porque era um lugar relativamente reservado, onde poderia conversar com os amigos sem preocupações. E terceiro, mas não menos importante, dava vista para o campo de futebol. 

Chanyeol não era muito bom com futebol, mas gostava muito do esporte. Para falar a verdade, Chanyeol gostava de tudo que fosse competição. Provavelmente, acharia um campeonato de soletrar super emocionante pelo simples fato de que haveria um vencedor. Mas não era só isso. O time de futebol era composto por caras bonitos, e essa era a definição de juntar o útil ao agradável. 

Avistou os dois amigos conversando animadamente embaixo de uma das árvores, os dois já estavam comendo seus sanduíches. Conforme foi se aproximando, suas vozes foram ficando mais audíveis. 

— Tô te falando, Kyungsoo. Tenho certeza que o rosto dele é proporcional. Aquele cara é injustamente bonito — Sehun falou dramaticamente, enquanto dava uma mordida em seu lanche. 

— De quem vocês estão falando? — o recém chegado perguntou. 

— Oi, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo cumprimentou sem muita cerimônia, entregando um dos sanduíches que tinha em um pote. 

— Do Suho — o outro respondeu apontando com a cabeça para o campo de futebol em que o time da universidade treinava — Vai falar também que não acha ele bonito? E ele joga bem pra caramba!

Chanyeol olhou para quadra a alguns metros, se atentando ao capitão do time. Não tinha como discutir com Sehun, Suho era realmente bonito, mas era um outro jogador que tirava o sono do grandalhão. Byun Baekhyun era um dos atacantes. Bem mais baixo que Chanyeol, o que geralmente era o normal, e dono de uma dualidade incrível. Dentro dos campos, tinha uma jogada agressiva que exalava competitividade e por isso chamou tanto a atenção de Park, mas fora dos gramados era um garoto gentil e bem humorado com os amigos mais próximos. Pelo menos, era a impressão que tinha das poucas palavras que já tinham trocado, 

— Já disse que não ligo pra futebol — Do respondeu. 

— Você liga para as artes, né, Soo. Um verdadeiro intelectual. — Provocou. — Deixa de ser cara de pau. Você liga é pro Kim Jongin. 

— Ele dança bem! — Foi um protesto tão fajuto, que preferiu mudar de assunto. — Então, Chanyeol, por quê tava me mandando mensagem sobre a horta?

— Ah isso! Eu preciso de matéria para esse mês, mas tem que ser interessante porque estamos tendo pouca adesão na Gleba. Os acessos na página caíram muito. Então, eu pensei sobre a horta, porque você disse que o que for produzido nela vai ser usado no próprio refeitório. As pessoas devem querer saber de onde vem a comida delas — Chanyeol explicou vendo os olhos do amigo brilharem. Ele sempre se empolgava quando alguém demonstrava interesse nas suas plantinhas. 

— Sim! Você precisa ver como elas são bonitinhas. — O aluno de biologia mostrou o celular empolgado com as fotos. 

Park ficou feliz por ter deixado o amigo animado, mas voltou a realidade quando viu Sehun olhando para os dois com uma cara de incredulidade. 

— Sem ofensa, Soo, mas onde que essas plantinhas são interessantes, Chanyeol? — Oh perguntou, vendo o olhar decepcionado dos amigos, tratou de se corrigir: — Assim, é uma matéria importante. Eu acho. Mas, não é interessante. Você ainda pode fazer ela, mas não como a principal. Se você quer chamar a atenção das pessoas, você tem que ir até onde elas estão. — Apontou para o campo de futebol onde uma pequena aglomeração se formava.

— Treino de Futebol?

— Não, a regional! É uma competição super importante, e o melhor, as competições serão aqui. 

— Sehun, você é um gênio! Muito obrigado! E Soo, não me esquecerei das suas plantinhas. 

Os três continuaram ali por mais meia hora, jogando conversa fora e dando ideias sobre como a matéria de Chanyeol poderia ficar mais interessante. Já tinha todo um script preparado em folhas soltas, quando ouviu os apitos tocando distante. Era o fim do treino, já eram 19:30 da noite. Os jogadores estavam saindo do gramado. Por isso, Park se levantou rapidamente, era um bom momento para conversar com o capitão deles sem chamar muita atenção. 

— Gente, vou lá. 

— Não faça nada estúpido — Sehun e Kyungsoo disseram uníssonos aos risos pela coincidência. Não que realmente fosse, era só que conheciam bem o amigo, que tinha uma tendência a ser mais estabanado que o normal. 

Chanyeol girou os olhos e acelerou seu passo, para não perder tempo. Quando já estava quase chegando viu Baekhyun ajeitando suas coisas para sair. Sua quedinha pelo garoto era tão intensa, que ficava nervoso toda vez que o via. E se pudesse evitá-lo, assim o faria. Poderia ficar mais uns dias sem falar com ele pelo bem de sua matéria jornalística. Seus olhos se voltaram para Suho, levantou a mão, dando a entender que gostaria de falar com ele. 

Ele poderia ter só ido reto e desviado de Baekhyun, chegando em segurança até o capitão, mas não. Não podia ser tão simples. Tinha um degrau no meio de seu caminho. E veja bem, como já dito, Park Chanyeol era desastrado. Logo, conclui-se que o menino caiu. Mas não de qualquer jeito. Chanyeol buscou com as mãos a coisa mais próxima em que pudesse se apoiar. Acontece que essa coisa era o shorts de Baekhyun. E, no instante seguinte, o que se via naquele campo silencioso era Suho com a mão na boca, Chanyeol de joelhos na frente de Baekhyun com os olhos arregalados e as mãos trêmulas e Byun com o shorts no tornozelo com a cueca à mostra.

— Puta que pariu! Qual é o seu problema?! — Baekhyun puxou seu shorts para cima, visivelmente constrangido, mas não mais que Chanyeol, cuja pele se fundiu com os cabelos rosas. — É burro por acaso?! Dá licença. 

E bufando de raiva o atacante saiu do local, deixando Chanyeol estático. Fantasiava conversar com o menor, trocar flertes e quem sabe um pouco mais? Não acreditava que aquele tinha sido o primeiro encontro entre eles depois de tanto tempo. Passado o choque, Suho se apressou até o garoto que permaneceu ajoelhado. 

— Hum, olá, desculpe por isso. Baekhyun normalmente não é assim. Só não foi um treino bom. — Tentou justificar, coçando atrás da cabeça. — Sou o Suho. — Estendeu a mão, ajudando Park a se levantar. 

— Chanyeol, prazer. 

— E como posso te ajudar? 

— É… — Chanyeol engoliu toda a vergonha que estava sentindo, retomando uma postura mais profissional. — Eu sou do jornal A Gleba. E gostaria de fazer uma matéria com o time de futebol, já que esse mês vai acontecer a regional. Eu pensei em registrar as expectativas de vocês, acompanhar os treinos e depois registrar a vitória. Num tom meio narrativo. 

— Isso é incrível! Vai ser muito bom para a visibilidade da regional. Fique a vontade para comparecer aos treinos, me passa seu número, que te passo os horários certinhos. Você pode nos entrevistar individualmente depois dos treinos. O que for melhor. 

Chanyeol sorriu aliviado, Suho tinha sido muito simpático e prestativo. E meia hora depois da conversa que tiveram, o estudante de física já tinha os horários dos treinos em mãos. Sehun morreria ao saber que tinha o número de telefone do capitão. 

***

Antes de tudo, é importante retroceder e entender quando Baekhyun passou a ser o garoto dos olhos de Chanyeol. 

No semestre passado da faculdade, quando teve de cursar a fatídica matéria de cálculo 4, a turma de física já muito reduzida dividiu as aulas com a turma de engenharia elétrica. A primeira prova foi desastrosa para a maioria dos alunos, mas Chanyeol era um garoto muito inteligente e tirou um bonito 10. O professor fez questão de elogiá-lo junto com o outro menino Byun Baekhyun que tinha tirado 9.9. Baekhyun levou para o pessoal e disse para Chanyeol que tiraria uma nota maior que a dele na próxima prova. Dito e feito. Eles passaram mais quatro provas competindo um com o outro, para no final terminarem empatados. 

“Você foi um bom competidor, grandalhão”. 

Baekhyun disse no último dia de aula, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha e dando o sorriso mais lindo que Chanyeol tinha visto até então. E Chanyeol era fraco por um garoto bonito. Seu peito palpitou com aquilo. 

Passou o resto da tarde procurando por qualquer informação que a internet disponibilizasse sobre Byun. E não demorou para descobrir que o garoto era do time de futebol. E foi assim também que o lago se tornou seu lugar favorito, Antes era o refeitório. Contudo, depois do fiasco que tinha sido seu reencontro com Baekhyun, achou melhor superar sua quedinha e partir para outra. E foi o que decidiu ao sair de casa junto com Sehun e Kyungsoo.

— Tô animado com a matéria sobre a regional, mas só de pensar que vou ver o Baekhyun depois de ontem, quero sumir. 

— Pelo menos o pessoal já tinha saído. Acho que só a gente e o Suho que viu. — Sehun tentou animar o amigo, dando um cutucão não tão discreto em Kyungsoo. 

— É verdade, cara. Dava para ser pior. 

— Pior como? 

— Você poderia ter puxado a cueca dele também — o mais baixo dos amigos respondeu simplista, percebendo pela expressão do estudante de física que não tinha ajudado em muita coisa. 

Ao chegarem na portaria principal da universidade, Kyungsoo foi para o prédio de biologia, e Sehun para o refeitório, mesmo com a insistência de Chanyeol para que fosse acompanhado. 

— Suho não vai me pagar jantar, então vou ali que pelo menos é barato. Mais tarde eu passo lá. — Os dois sabiam que a última parte não seria cumprida. 

Não demorou para o Park chegar até a quadra. Somente Suho e Baekhyun estavam lá. Conversavam animadamente. Chanyeol acenou sem graça para Suho que retribuiu gentilmente. O Byun, por outro lado, olhou desconfiado para ele e não esboçou reação alguma. A vergonha consumia cada músculo do mais alto. Chanyeol andou em direção a um banquinho que ficava ali, sem tirar os olhos da dupla de jogadores. 

Era óbvio que ele não conseguiria passar o momento sem dar algum vexame, mas pelo menos dessa vez foi só o joelho batendo no banco. E claro que machucou também. Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça e abriu o notebook, ainda massageando o local onde bateu. Só levantou os olhos quando sentiu uma segunda presença perto de si. Ali estava Baekhyun estendendo-o uma pomada para pancadas. 

— Passa isso ai, vai ajudar. 

Chanyeol pegou o remédio levemente surpreso. Byun parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas já tinha a postura mais agressiva que refletia seu estilo de jogo. O mais alto engoliu seco. Como o outro podia continuar sendo tão bonito depois de ter sido tão grosso? Chanyeol não iria mentir, Baekhyun com o uniforme do time o deixava sem sono. 

— Obrigado. 

Byun esboçou um sorriso e voltou para onde o time estava reunido, depois da chegada dos demais. Park resolveu focar em seu trabalho, anotando todas as impressões que tinha do que estava acontecendo. Entre um intervalo e outro, Suho e o outro artilheiro conhecido por Xiumin, iam explicar alguma informação mais técnica para Chanyeol, que escrevia tudo. 

O treino pareceu passar bem mais rápido do que realmente foi. O escritor continuou ali, mesmo quando alguns jogadores já deixavam o campo.

— Park! — Baekhyun veio em sua direção e Chanyeol o entregou a pomada imediatamente. — Ah! Não era isso — Riu sem graça. — Eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu fui um completo babaca com você. Eu não devia ter gritado, foi só um acidente. 

— Tá tudo bem. 

— O que vai fazer depois? — Chanyeol olhou com curiosidade para Baekhyun. 

— Vou entrevistar o Suho, depois devo ir para casa. Quer fazer sua entrevista depois? 

— Não. Eu queria te compensar por ontem e se tiver afim, te pago uma vitamina. O que me diz? 

— Pode ser. 

— Ótimo! Eu vou só tomar um banho, estou de volta em quinze minutos. 

Por fim, Suho provavelmente tinha razão, o dia anterior só não tinha sido muito bom para Baekhyun. Podia desculpa-lo por aquilo, afinal não foi um acidente qualquer. Com isso, o humor de Chanyeol mudou da água para o vinho, se antes sentia vergonha e vontade de fugir de Baekhyun, agora se controlava para não sorrir pela empolgação que era ser convidado para sair com sua quedinha, mesmo que não fosse um encontro propriamente dito. Suho se sentou ao seu lado, o arrancando de seus pensamentos. 

— Suho… Seu nome é…

— Kim Junmyeon, 23 anos. 

— E me fala, quais são suas expectativas para a regional? 

— Acho que temos chance real de ganhar, o time está o mais forte desses últimos três anos. Temos o Baekhyun e o Xiumin como atacantes, nosso goleiro é muito bom também, Yixing. E Jongdae que é um ótimo zagueiro. 

Chanyeol conseguiu informações interessantes com o capitão do time. Ele estava realmente empolgado, o que era muito bom. Park acreditava que líderes deveriam ser assim para inspirar os outros. E a verdade é que o estudante de física já considerava aquilo pessoal e faria aquele time ganhar pelo menos em marketing. 

— Vou indo então, Chanyeol. Xiumin falou que se você chegar 10 minutos antes do treino amanhã, ele consegue dar a entrevista dele. A noite ele tem aula. 

— Tá bom! Muito obrigado, Suho. 

Suho se levantou, saindo dali. Só então Chanyeol voltou a pensar que sairia com Baekhyun, mas nem deu tempo de surtar, porque o menor logo apareceu, com os cabelos lavados e um moletom bege que o deixava com a aparência mais adorável possível. “Como ele consegue?” Pensou. 

— Vamos? — Baekhyun perguntou.

Park assentiu e os dois passaram a caminhar em silêncio lado a lado. 

— Você tá no time faz tempo? 

— Já está fazendo minha entrevista? — Riu, mesmo sabendo que o maior provavelmente só estava se esforçando para puxar assunto. — Entrei no primeiro ano. E você, está no jornal faz tempo? 

— A mesma coisa. Também no primeiro ano. 

— Você deve me odiar, né? — Byun falou recebendo uma expressão confusa do outro — Você fez cálculo 4 comigo. Eu te enchi o semestre inteiro, perguntando suas notas. 

— Foi divertido. Eu odeio perder, e acho que você também, pelo jeito. Acho que o empate foi justo. Mas o resto da turma com certeza não deve gostar da gente. 

— Com certeza, a gente foi insuportável. Palavras do Jongdae. 

Tinham acabado de chegar perto ao quiosque que vendia as vitaminas. Tinha apenas uma pessoa ali e nenhuma fila. Os dois pediram duas de morango. E foram se sentar em uma das várias mesinhas livres. 

— Você gosta de ficar ali perto do lago, né? Com seus amigos. — Baekhyun balançou seu copo para misturar melhor. — Ou algum deles é seu namorado? — perguntou despretensiosamente. 

— Como sabe? — Chanyeol perguntou. 

— Não sabia. Tava testando se tá solteiro, para saber se tenho chance — Park engasgou com a vitamina. — É brincadeira. 

Baekhyun tratou de desviar o assunto, para seus filmes preferidos. Logo, descobriram que ambos adoravam super-heróis e não importava se era da DC ou da Marvel. Também gostavam muito de jogos, incluindo PUBG e LoL. Depois de duas horas de uma conversa descontraída, cheia de risos e vitaminas que tinham acabado fazia algum tempo, já sentiam que se conheciam há séculos e que deviam ter começado uma amizade logo na turma de cálculo 4. 

— Sério, a gente tem quer marcar de jogar Dark Souls com drinking game. Uma dose a cada morte. 

— Tá doido? Ai quem morre sou eu, Baekhyun. 

— Mas vai ser legal. — Byun deu uma gargalhada. Depois que a euforia passou, olhou a hora no visor do celular. — Acho que tá ficando tarde. Vamos, Chanyeol? 

Os dois limparam a mesa que usaram e seguiram até a bifurcação que dava para duas saídas diferentes do campus. Baekhyun apontou para o lado esquerdo. 

— Eu vou para o outro lado — Park respondeu. Os dois acenaram mais timidamente e quando Baekhyun estava se afastando, ouviu o estudante de física gritar — Ah! Baekhyun, só pra deixar claro, eu não tenho namorado. 

Baekhyun pareceu meio confuso de início, mas depois deu um sorriso de lado um tanto quanto presunçoso, mandando um tchau e seguindo seu caminho. 

***

“Preparem-se para as próximas semanas, porque está chegando o XXI Campeonato Regional de Futebol. Se assim como eu, você está animado para a competição, então tenho a felicidade de informar que A Gleba vai realizar uma super cobertura para comunidade universitária com direito a entrevistas exclusivas e diversas análises dos impactos desse evento. Mas se você faz parte do grupo de que não faz ideia do que está acontecendo, não se preocupe. Tudo será explicado. 

A competição será composta por um total de 5 times, cada um de uma universidade. Por uma questão de familiaridades vamos chamar os times pelos seus mascotes. Um desses é o nosso, os Lobos. Então, temos um total de 10 jogos. Cada jogo pode resultar uma pontuação diferente. Em caso de derrota, não há acúmulo de pontos. Um empate vale 1 ponto, já uma vitória resulta em 3 pontos. Ao final os pontos são somados. O que tiver mais pontos vence. Caso aconteça de os primeiros colocados possuírem a mesma pontuação final, então um jogo eliminatório acontecerá.

Essa é a segunda vez que a competição acontece em nosso campus. O que é muito bom para a visibilidade da universidade, assim como o incentivo ao esporte. É importante lembrar que o departamento desportivo, assim como o curso de educação física sofreram corte de verba no semestre passado. Além disso, o evento é uma oportunidade para confraternizar com outras universidades. 

Fique atento às atualizações da Gleba, que logo postaremos os horários dos jogos e muito mais.” 

Após a leitura atenta ao que escreveu, Chanyeol mostrou para a supervisora do projeto e ao receber o sinal verde da garota, disponibilizou a matéria no site do jornal, compartilhando nas redes sociais. O garoto ficou especialmente orgulhoso da foto que tirou de um dos treinos e que foi usada de capa para o texto. Sentiu-se ainda mais feliz vendo os números de curtidas e comentários aumentando, mostrando um aumento no engajamento dos estudantes. 

Pegou o celular, procurando o grupo no chat com os amigos. 

_Chanyeol: "Vc tava mto certo, Sehun. Tem muita gente comentando no texto”_

_Sehun: “Eu falei n falei?”_

_Kyungsoo: “Eu nem gosto de futebol e vou ter que ver o jogos”_

_Kyungsoo: “E a horta?”_

_Kyungsoo: “CHANYEOL!!! EU SEI QUE VIU A MENSAGEM VC PROMETEU”_

_Chanyeol: “EU VOU! TÔ INDO AI!”_

***

Chanyeol se desdobrou naquele dia. Sua sorte era que a aula de metodologia científica tinha sido tão curtinha, que deu tempo de sobra para ir até a horta dos alunos de biologia. A plantação estava bem bonita, tinha tomates vistosos, pimentões, pimentas, alfaces, rúculas e cebolas. Depois de lá, correu para o gramado de futebol para entrevistar Xiumin. E ao fim da entrevista, achou-o um jogador muito inteligente. 

O rapaz que era aluno de educação física, tinha jogadas e estratégias na manga que pareciam muito interessantes de serem vistas, o que Park achou melhor não registrar para não dar vantagem aos times rivais. Vai que por alguma razão estivessem lendo a Gleba. O treino também pareceu bom aos seus olhos, o que era alguma coisa, já que era um espectador assíduo. Como de costume, Suho e Baekhyun ficaram por último para organizar o campo e guardar os instrumentos utilizados. 

— Park, minha entrevista. — Baekhyun chegou correndo em sua direção. E o rapaz de cabelos rosados se levantou na mesma hora com o caderno em que estava anotando as coisas desde que seu notebook descarregou. — Posso fazer depois de tomar um banho? Tô fedendo. A menos que queira me acompanhar. Brincadeira. — Chanyeol era um cara muito sincero em suas reações e deixar o objeto que segurava cair denunciava o quão longe sua mente tinha ido. — Você é bem desastrado. 

— Um pouco, eu acho. Tudo bem eu espero. 

Quando o menor se afastou, Chanyeol se xingou mentalmente. Tinha uma quedinha pelo jogador, mas não era como se estivesse profundamente apaixonado. Seu corpo podia colaborar e parecer menos idiota. Não custava nada não passar vergonha na frente dele. Kyungsoo e Sehun provavelmente ririam da sua cara e com toda a razão. 

Baekhyun demorou um pouquinho mais para voltar, mas Chanyeol não se importava muito. Ficou rolando o feed de suas redes sociais e lendo um pouco mais os comentários deixados na matéria. Estava muito animado. Depois de um tempo, o menor estava de volta. 

Se o aluno de física tinha um fraco por garotos bonitos, quando esses tinham um cabelo recém-lavado e sorria da forma mais adorável possível, seu fraco virava um calcanhar de Aquiles. Sentiu sua mão suar de ver Byun tão bonito. 

— Podemos conversar perto daquela árvore que você e seus amigos sempre estão. 

— Lá é um bom lugar — concordou, tentando se concentrar na sua tarefa. 

Os dois foram para lá e se sentaram no banquinho de concreto. A noite estava bem bonita, cheia de estrelas. E por já estar escuro e próximo ao lago, havia uma quantidade significativa de vagalumes e sapos que coaxavam. Chanyeol ainda tinha em mãos o caderno que outrora deixou cair. Buscou na mochila uma caneta. 

— Então, você se chama Byun Baekhyun, tem 22 anos, cursa engenharia elétrica e joga no time desde o primeiro ano? 

— Uau. Prestou atenção mesmo. 

— E desde quando joga futebol? Tipo, desde pequenininho ou? 

O de cabelos rosados anotou as informações previamente conhecidas no papel e ficou à espera das próximas. 

— Desde pequeno. Acho que toda criança já quis ser jogador de futebol, não? — Chanyeol riu de um jeito que dizia “Diga por você mesmo”. — Eu gosto de competição, você sabe — disse e sorriu de uma forma engraçada —, eu sempre tento dar o melhor em atividades que me proponho a fazer, sabe? Mas a atmosfera da competição é sempre bem legal. E é ainda melhor que futebol seja um esporte coletivo, porque ganhar é bom, mas ganhar com seus amigos é ainda melhor. E, cara, eu amo cada um dos meninos do time, eu já conhecia alguns antes e outros conheci depois que entrei. Eles são como uma família mesmo. Poderia te contar várias coisas, mas não pode colocar isso no jornal. A gente tenta se ajudar em tudo, tudo mesmo, desde matéria até problema pessoal. E eu tô muito feliz de ter a chance de competir pela universidade, é a primeira vez e… Nossa eu só sai falando, nem deixei você me perguntar nada, me desculpa. 

— Não, não, tava perfeito. — Chanyeol ficou encantado com a paixão com a qual Baekhyun falava do time. Não era exatamente as palavras que escolheu para se expressar, porque não tinha nada demais nelas, mas o tom com o qual falava, o brilho nos olhos, a expressão que só uma pessoa apaixonada pelo que faz poderia usar. — E quais são as suas expectativas para o campeonato? 

— Nós vamos vencer. Pode colocar essa frase ai. — Baekhyun apontou para a caneta. — Nosso time é incrível, sério. Mas assim nossos competidores são muito bons e muito fortes. Eu já vi alguns deles jogando no ano passado e são realmente incríveis. E jogar em casa vai ser bom, Vamos ter o apoio da universidade, vaii ser bem diferente. Posso contar com a sua torcida, senhor Park? 

— É claro que sim, nem que eu tenha que entrar naquele campo para pegar a bola e tacar no gol. 

Baekhyun gargalhou, empurrando levemente o ombro do mais alto. Sim, era um flerte. Pelo menos foi o que Chanyeol supôs, mas sem muita certeza. Depois de passar tanta vergonha na frente do jogador, preferia não presumir muita coisa. E não demonstraria seu enorme interesse a menos que Byun berrasse “Pelo amor de Deus, seu lerdo, me beija”. Então, tratou de voltar sua atenção a entrevista que estava sendo muito boa. 

— Tem algum dos jogadores que você se espelha mais? 

— Eu tento ter meu próprio estilo de jogo, mas eu consigo me conectar bem com o Jongdae e o Yixing. E eu admiro muito o Suho e o Xiumin. Os dois são alunos de educação física então eles têm um conhecimento técnico muito maior e são ótimos professores. O treinador também é incrível. E os três puxam minha orelha com frequência. 

— Alguma última mensagem? 

— Por favor, nos apoiem nos jogos. 

— Acho que está bom, Baekhyun. 

O jornalista guardou o caderno na mochila, sendo observado por Baekhyun. Ficou um pouco sem jeito com o silêncio que se instalou entre os dois, mas que não durou muito e logo foi quebrado pelo mais baixo. 

— Como fui? 

— Encantador. 

Chanyeol respondeu com sinceridade, retribuindo o olhar em Baekhyun, deixando novamente a falta de barulhos se fazer presente, mas dessa vez não foi desconfortável. Os dois rapazes ficaram se encarando por algum tempo até que Park abaixou os olhos para os lábios de Baekhyun. Vendo assim tão de perto, sentiu uma vontade absurda de beijá-lo. Olhou para o jogador, tentando retomar sua atenção, mas o outro inclinara a cabeça e entreabriu a boca. Não era tão lento a ponto de não entender as intenções de Byun, mas antes que pudesse concretizar sua vontade, o toque estridente do seu celular interrompeu-os. O escritor sorriu meio constrangido, atendendo a chamada. 

— Oi, Sehun! O que foi?

—Onde você tá? — Baekhyun conseguiu ouvir as respostas do terceiro. Talvez o estudante de física devesse ajustar as configurações de som do seu aparelho. 

— Fazendo a entrevista com o Baekhyun? — respondeu incerto, com medo das possíveis reações do amigo. 

— Com o Baekhyun, é? Hum… Então, eu combinei com uns amigos de fazer alguma coisa aqui em casa. Na verdade é uma desculpa para um deles convidar o Kai e dar um empurrãozinho pro Kyungsoo. Eu só ia te avisar mesmo. E chama o Baekhyun também. Nossa, eu sou um ótimo amigo. Você bem que podia me dar o telefone do Junmyeon. 

— Tá tá. Vou chamar ele. E não vou te dar nada não. Pede você pra ele. Daqui a pouco estou ai. 

— Ingrato. Tá bom, não demora. 

O rapaz de cabelos rosados desligou a chamada e guardou o celular no bolso. Baekhyun o encarava levemente curioso, como se esperasse o convite para a festa. 

— O que foi? — perguntou. 

— Sehun vai dar uma festa e te chamou. E quer o telefone do Junmyeon também. 

— E por que não passa para ele? 

—Não sei, Junmyeon foi super legal comigo, nao sei se iria querer que passasse o telefone dele assim — respondeu incerto, vendo a expressão do mais baixo mudar como se estivesse pensando em aprontar alguma coisa. 

— Qual o número do Sehun? 

Chanyeol buscou o contato do amigo e entregou o celular para o outro garoto. Baekhyun concentrou-se em gravar o número de Sehun no próprio aparelho. Acessou o rapaz e enviou o contato “Suho”.

— Tem certeza? 

— Tenho a sensação de que existe um interesse mútuo. Já vi o Suho olhando pra direção de vocês um tanto de vez. 

— Então... vamos?

Levantou-se colocando a mochila nas costas e estendendo a mão para Baekhyun, que continuou prostrado no mesmo local. O rapaz mordeu os lábios, demonstrando um pouco de incerteza, mas por razão bem conhecida Chanyeol sentia um nervosismo quando o outro fazia uma mínima ação. 

— Eu não sei, não vai ser estranho? É que eu nunca nem falei com seus amigos. Não conheço ninguém lá. 

— Você me conhece e Sehun é a pessoa mais fácil de fazer amizade. Vai terminar a noite tendo ele como melhor amigo. . 

— E o outro? 

— Kyungsoo? A cara fechada dele é astigmatismo. Parece bravo, mas é uma belezinha. Vai ser legal, prometo que vou fazer você se divertir. 

Baekhyun sorriu, e aceitou a mão de Park para se levantar. Os dois foram caminhando tranquilamente da faculdade para a casa do maior. Conversaram sobre suas aulas e o que pretendiam fazer após se graduarem. 

Mesmo que estivessem num ritmo lento, não demoraram para chegar até a república. Era possível ouvir a música alta do lado de fora do portão. E quando entraram havia umas quinze pessoas na varanda, a maior parte sentada no chão com um copo de bebida, que a dupla identificou como ou sendo cerveja ou em outros casos gummy. Sehun estava meio que no centro, sabia mesmo como ser um bom anfitrião. 

— Aê! Chegou! — falou alto, sorrindo aos dois rapazes — Gente, o Chanyeol já conhecem. E esse é o Baekhyun. Prazer, Baekhyun. 

— Olá. — Baekhyun deu um oi tímido, acenando um “tchauzinho” com a mão para os presentes. 

Chanyeol apesar de conhecer os presentes não era realmente próximo deles, já que a maioria era colega de sala do Oh. Então, identificou Kyungsoo e foram se sentar ao lado dele. 

— Oi, Baekhyun. Sou Kyungsoo. — O garoto que tinha cabelos bem curtinhos se inclinou educadamente. 

— Olá! 

— Achei que o Kai ia vir — Chanyeol comentou, buscando pelo dançarino em algum lugar por ali. 

— Ele desistiu de última hora — Kyungsoo respondeu frustrado, encarando o chão. 

— Kai é o cara que dança super bem? — Baekhyun perguntou curioso. 

— Isso — Chanyeol confirmou — O cara tem uma quedinha óbvia no Kyungsoo, mas o Soo é a pessoa mais lenta que eu conheço. Não que o Kai esteja ajudando também. 

— Por que só não chama ele para sair? Às vezes, fica meio difícil ele saber que você também tá afim. 

— Eu ia entrar em pânico!

Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça como se concordasse. Kyungsoo provavelmente se engasgaria todo no momento e sairia correndo antes da resposta. Mas quem era ele para julgar o amigo? Não conseguia nem se manter de pé perto do jogador. 

— O que tá bebendo, Soo? 

— É gummy, tá horrível! Sehun é péssimo fazendo isso. Tem uma garrafa de volika para meia de suco. Sim, eu disse volika, É o que tá escrito no rótulo. Ele pagou mais no suco do que na volika. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun riram. Chanyeol sugeriu que ele fosse buscar bebida para os dois, enquanto Kyungsoo e Baekhyun ficaram conversando. 

A festa transcorreu de forma bastante divertida. Jogaram vários jogos de bebidas, incluindo sueca, em que tiveram que falar em inglês por quatro rodadas. Suho chegou em algum momento da festa, um pouco desconcertado, mas logo viu que Baekhyun estava ali também e ficou mais a vontade, juntando-se ao jogo. Sehun e Baekhyun imploraram por cartas de permissão para ir no banheiro. Chanyeol quase rolou de tanto rir. Depois de algum tempo a bebida começou a acabar, mas ainda era cedo para encerrar a festa. 

Quando começaram a dar soluções para a questão das bebidas, Chanyeol e Baekhyun foram para um canto mais reservado e ficaram conversando em tom de flerte encostados na parede. As pessoas ao redor até evitavam puxar conversa com os dois para não atrapalhar, porque era perceptível a qualquer um que existia um clima ali, especialmente quando o jogador de futebol começou a enrolar o cordão do moletom do mais alto. 

— Yeol, dá uma olhada no Soo, vou ter que ir comprar mais bebida, mas acho que ele já tomou além da conta. Suho vai comigo. Não vamos demorar. — Sehun avisou o amigo sem se demorar para explicar mais detalhes. 

— Pode deixar. 

O de cabelos rosados desencostou da parede, procurando pelo amigo. Viu-o sentado na mesa da cozinha sozinho olhando de forma desolada para a garrafa de volika vazia que antes ele tinha falado mal. Chanyeol fez sinal com a cabeça para que Baekhyun o acompanhasse. Os dois se aproximaram de Kyungsoo com cuidado. 

— Ei, Soo, tá tudo bem? 

— Não sei, eu não devia ter bebido. Meu estômago não está bem. — Levantou a cabeça encarando Baekhyun. Tinha um olhar meio desfocado e as bochechas avermelhadas. No fim, era um cena engraçadinha. — Você é legal, Byun. Seria legal ser seu amigo. — Parou como se esperasse um retorno da própria voz. — Mas eu só estou falando isso porque estou bêbado. É tipo eu falar que amo o Sehun e o Chanyeol, acontece só de vez em quandinho — Abaixou a cabeça na mesa. 

— Você também é legal. 

— Então, por que o Jongin não veio? 

— Soo, você só tem que deixar o Jongin falar com você, ele está claramente interessado, mas você foge toda vez que ele faz menção de ir até você. — Esperou o amigo concordar com um murmúrio. — Agora, levanta, vamos te levar para dormir, tudo bem? — Chanyeol segurou a mão do amigo que fez que sim com a cabeça. 

Chanyeol serviu de apoio para um cambaleante Do. Baekhyun foi indo na frente sendo indicado por Chanyeol para onde deveria seguir. Ao ser apontado uma porta, Byun abriu-a dando passagem aos moradores da casa. 

— Yeol! — Kyungsoo chamou embolado, quando foi colocado em sua cama. — Seu crush te notou. 

— Que crush? — Baekhyun perguntou curioso, mas era um curioso puxado para o nervoso — Ele tá aqui? 

— Ué, o Byun Baekhyun. O que ficava lá competindo nota com ele — falou, já deitado. 

— Kyungsoo, pelo amor! Fica quietinho. Já é bizarro o suficiente você usando a palavra crush. — Chanyeol interveio tentando desviar o assunto. 

— Ninguém vai contar para ele, Yeol. Baekhyun vai guardar segredo — Kyungsoo olhou para a cara brava do amigo, percebendo o que tinha falado. — Desculpa, vou dormir. Eu não devia ter bebido. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Qualquer coisa vomita na lixeira. Tá aqui do lado. 

O aluno de física puxou a lixeirinha que ficava próxima da mesa de estudos do amigo, colocando-a ao lado da cama. Depois saiu do quarto, apagando a luz e encostando a porta. Não se preocupava muito porque Kyungsoo geralmente era forte para bebida, e possivelmente nem vomitaria. Só precisava dormir. 

— E qual deles é seu quarto? — Baekhyun perguntou, quando estavam no corredor. 

Chanyeol indicou a porta ao lado, abrindo-a e dando passagem ao outro. Byun murmurou um “previsível” quando colocou seus olhos no ambiente. Havia pôsteres de seus filmes preferidos, e uma escrivaninha incrivelmente caótica. O mais alto fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na beirada da cama, dando um tapinha ao seu lado, como que convidando o jogador para se juntar a ele, que rapidamente o fez. 

— Então, eu sou seu “crush”? — Baekhyun arqueando a sobrancelha. 

— E bêbado mente? — A resposta veio acompanhada de um risinho. 

— Desde quando? 

— Acho que desde o empate em cálculo 4. — Viu que Baekhyun sorriu divertido. — Eu sei, é patético. 

— Não, não é isso. É que a gente apostou, lembra? E deixamos em aberto o prêmio. Eu ia pedir seu telefone. 

— É sério?!

Os dois acabaram por rir da coincidência. Os risos ocuparam o espaço por algum tempo, mesmo que não fosse assim tão engraçado, e foram cessando gradativamente. Mais uma vez no dia Chanyeol se perdeu olhando para Baekhyun. Nunca tinha notado as pintinhas em seu rosto e uma deles acabou o levando novamente para a boca do estudante de elétrica. De forma automática mordeu o próprio lábio inferior. Seus pensamentos iam da posição das pintinhas a “será que ele também quer me beijar?”, passando por “como alguém pode ser tão bonito?”, tudo isso em segundos. E Park só obteve sua resposta porque viu o garoto engolindo em seco. 

— Chanyeol… Eu tô tentando te beijar hoje já faz um tempo... Você quer? 

Não precisou de mais nenhum pensamento, tinha a resposta para aquilo já pronta. Chanyeol colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca de Baekhyun, embrenhando seus dedos pelos cabelos lisos do outro. A outra mão foi meio desajeitada para a cintura do jogador. Os dois se aproximaram lentamente. Mesmo que o barulho externo estivesse alto, podiam ouvir as respirações um do outro. O jogador sentiu mil coisas quando seus lábios finalmente se encontraram, mas não conseguiu racionalizar nenhuma delas. A cada instante naquele beijo, sentia-se mais necessitado de Byun. Queria ele mais perto de si, e o outro parecia estar da mesma forma, porque respondia acrescentando mais intensidade aquilo tudo, fosse com as mãos que foram para os cabelos rosados ou com as mordiscadas que trocaram. 

—Chanye—

Ouviram a voz de Sehun logo após a porta ser aberta da maneira mais rude possível. Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, e não poderia ser dito qual dos três tinham ficado mais sem graça. Chanyeol sorriu para o amigo como uma criança que acabou de riscar todas as paredes da casa sorri para a mãe. 

— Já voltou? 

— Acabei de chegar, cadê o Kyungsoo? 

— Não tá no quarto dele? 

— Não sei, eu vim aqui primeiro. — Chanyeol apertou os olhos com força, e Sehun comprimiu a boca em resposta. Aquilo foi suficiente para uma comunicação completa entre os dois. Se fosse traduzido em palavras, então Chanyeol teria dito “é sério?”, enquanto Sehun falaria “foi mal mesmo”. — Agora que já deixei todo mundo constrangido, vou me retirar. Desculpa ai, Baekhyun. 

Sehun fechou a porta, deixando os dois a sós novamente. Baekhyun desde o momento em que foi interrompido não tirou os olhos das próprias mãos. Chanyeol também ficou tão sem jeito que sua mente trabalhou de forma desesperada em alguma coisa que amenizasse o clima que se instalou entre eles. Ele não saberia dizer porque estavam tão constrangidos por conta de um beijo, mas o fato era que se sentiam assim. 

— Tá, quer ver um filme? 

— Tipo agora?Agora? — Baekhyun ficou confuso, e não era para menos. 

— Eu fiquei nervoso, foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça. — Admitiu, fazendo o menor rir. Chanyeol pensou que gostava de vê-lo sorrindo, trazia uma sensação quentinha em seu peito. Esse tipo de coisa fazia-o se questionar o quão forte era sua quedinha por Baekhyun. 

— Pode ser. Pega seu notebook. 

O estudante de física pegou o notebook que estava sobre a mesinha bagunçada, ligou-o e foi direto no navegador entrando no serviço de streaming. 

— O que você quer ver? — Baekhyun perguntou, enquanto o outro passava pelas opções sem realmente prestar muita atenção. Era um hábito que tinha e achava que era algo meio universal. 

— Algum filme do Studio Ghibli? 

— Eu amo esses filmes! — A exclamação de Byun anunciou que logo se seguiria uma história. E isso era uma característica que Chanyeol tinha notado nele. Baekhyun se empolgava muito quando era sobre algo que gostava. E isso fazia crescer o sentimento de admiração que tinha pelo jogador. Gostava quando as pessoas eram apaixonadas pelas coisas. — Eu lembro que a primeira vez que eu vi A viagem de Chihiro, eu era bem pequeno, e eu não entendi muita coisa do filme e eu achei super engraçado. Quando eu revi mais velho eu fiquei horrorizado, porque achei muito triste. Não parecia o filme que tinha na minha cabeça. 

— Você devia ter sido uma criança estranha, Baekhyun

Baekhyun olhou-o com uma expressão entre o indignado e o divertido, deu um leve empurrão no ombro de Chanyeol, depois se arrastou até a cabeceira da cama, sentando-se encostado nela. Logo, foi acompanhado pelo dono do quarto. Chanyeol, deslizou um pouco para baixo, numa postura que com certeza faria sua coluna doer em alguns minutos, mas que valeria a pena, porque encostou a cabeça no ombro de Byun. Foi sem perceber que aspirou o perfume do jogador no casaco dele. Era uma mistura de cheiro de shampoo e amaciante. Byun acabou por arrepiar e esconder o pescoço, apoiando sua cabeça na de Park. Sentiu seu coração dar uma disparada quando Baekhyun colocou um dos braços ao seu redor e começou a enrolar os fios cor de rosa com os dedos. Seria uma madrugada muito agradável. 

***

— Eh he he. 

Foi a primeira coisa que Sehun fez quando Chanyeol se sentou à mesa ao meio dia para tomar um “café da manhã”. O historiador estava sentado despojadamente à mesa, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. 

— Sua noite foi boa mesmo, heim? Vi a hora que levou o Baekhyun para o táxi. Eram cinco da manhã. 

— A gente tava vendo Ponyo. E depois Meu amigo Totoro. E depois O Serviços de Entregas da Kiki. — Sehun fez uma careta engraçada, de quem está meio confuso. 

— Pera, o quê? Achei que vocês tavam se pegando. 

— A gente se beijou só aquela hora que você entrou no quarto. E quando fui levar ele até o táxi a gente iria se beijar, mas o taxista interrompeu também. Acho que as pessoas não queriam que eu beijasse ontem. 

— Por que não beijou nos filmes? Foram três. 

— Eu fiquei nervoso. É ridículo, eu sei. Ele ficou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo e meu coração tava tão acelerado — Chanyeol respondeu com um sorriso encabulado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. — E agora? — Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram quando o primeiro gole de café desceu pela garganta queimando. 

—cE agora o quê? — Oh pareceu perdido no surto sem sentido do amigo, mas não se surpreendeu tanto quando ele aconteceu. Esperava algo assim de Chanyeol. 

— Exato! E agora o quê? Será que foi uma coisa de momento? Não foi? Eu devia ter beijado ele? Mas ele parecia envergonhado, não parecia? Será que ele não quer me beijar mais porque eu sou sem graça? 

Chanyeol fez um monte de perguntas. Era um cara um tanto quanto preocupado. Gostava das coisas bem explicadas. E tinha uma quedinha forte até demais por Baekhyun. Se fosse ser bem sincero, gostaria de ficar conversando até tarde com ele, segurando sua mão, trocando chamegos e se possível trocar mais uns beijos. Tinha receio de que Baekhyun não tivesse a mesma intenção e tudo foi apenas um delírio de sua mente quase apaixonada. 

— Chanyeol, minha cabeça vai explodir se você fizer mais uma pergunta. — Kyungsoo surgiu na cozinha com as mãos sobre as têmporas, indo direto para ármario. 

— Aqui Soo. Já deixei o remédio na mão. — Sehun entregou o remédio junto com o copo de água. — Sou ou não um anjo? 

Kyungsoo não respondeu, apenas aceitou o remédio e puxou uma cadeira, juntando-se a eles. Park continuou olhando para o amigo de humanas cheio de ansiedade.

— Chanyeol, relaxa, você é incrível e parece que ele tá te curtindo também. Só vai com calma para não assustar o menino. Tipo, não precisa pedir ele em namoro agora.

— É verdade — Do concordou. 

— E já que ninguém me perguntou, mas eu quero falar, o Junmyeon é muito legal e inteligente. Ele não cansa de ser perfeito. 

— Eu iria agradecer se vocês parassem de esfregar na minha cara a vida amorosa de vocês. 

O estudante de biologia resmungou, fazendo os dois amigos mais altos rirem, mas logo deixou o mau-humor de lado e se juntou nas piadas dos outros. . 

  
  


***

Chanyeol não poderia ir para o treino naquela segunda-feira, tinha que conversar com sua orientadora de TCC. A reunião demorou algum tempo. Chanyeol quando saiu da sala da professora olhou o relógio, estava no horário do fim do treino. Não sabia se devia ir até lá ou não, mas como existia uma pequena possibilidade de Baekhyun estar lá, então não restou dúvidas. 

Correu até o gramado, mas não o encontrou. Entretanto, a luz do vestiário ainda estava acesa, então lhe ocorreu que Baekhyun deveria estar ali. Seguiu para o local. Quando entrou, ainda tinha uma nuvem vaporosa vinda de chuveiros quentes. 

— Baekhyun? — chamou incerto, adentrando o recinto. Seria um tanto constrangedor se estivesse entrando e fosse qualquer outro cara. 

— Chanyeol? Pode vir, só tá eu aqui. 

Baekhyun estava terminando de calçar os sapatos. O garoto tinha os cabelos úmidos penteados para trás e Chanyeol concluiu que ele ficava muito bonito daquele jeito, preservava um pouco da postura de jogador agressivo que ele tinha. 

— Tá procurando alguém? — Perguntou, quando Chanyeol sentou-se ao seu lado no banquinho de metal. 

— Na verdade, era você mesmo. 

O físico ficou encarando o mais baixo durante um tempo. Às vezes, seus pensamentos ficavam uma desordem dentro da sua cabeça e simplesmente aplicavam nele um efeito semelhante à famosa tela azul. E em um desses pensamentos, lhe ocorreu que Baekhyun era bem responsável por maior parte de seu mau funcionamento. E que talvez estivesse apaixonado pelo rapaz a sua frente. Mas apesar de romântico, Chanyeol achava que não era possível se apaixonar com o pouco convívio que tinham tido. Ainda que seu corpo achasse o contrário. 

— Você sabe, eu fiquei pensando muito sobre ontem. — A voz do jogador puxou Park para a realidade, e logo foi entorpecido por ela, porque Baekhyun estava tão próximo de si — E acho que temos um assunto inacabado. 

Baekhyun tinha aquele sorriso meio de lado que deixava as pernas compridas do jornalista bambas. Chanyeol foi se aproximando devagar quando sentiu o polegar do outro acariciar gentilmente sua bochecha. . 

— Baekhyun, você tá aq—

Dessa vez não tinha sido Sehun, mas sim Jongdae, quem interrompeu os dois. Não tinha tido uma única vez que em não foram interrompidos. Já tinha sido um celular, Sehun, o taxista e agora Jongdae. A próxima certeza que ocorreu a Chanyeol era que nunca iria conseguir beijar Baekhyun direito. Não tinha outra explicação para aquela sucessão de azar. 

— Desculpa… É que o treinador tá te chamando — Jongdae avisou e seu tom de voz mostrava como sentia muito por ter atrapalhado. 

***

Era sábado. E só esse fato era capaz de fazer Chanyeol a pessoa mais bem humorada do mundo, mas juntava a isso seu relacionamento sem denominação com Baekhyun e mais parecia estar dentro de um musical alegre. Quando acordou foi direto para a cozinha onde estavam seus dois amigos. Do cozinhava alguma coisa, enquanto Sehun estava literal sobre seu ombro palpitando. 

— Mas você vai colocar salsinha? 

— Não, Sehun, prometo que não. — Kyungsoo garantiu afastando o mais alto de perto de si. 

Chanyeol gostava de passar um tempo com seus amigos sem se preocupar com trabalhos, provas ou matérias jornalísticas a serem escritas. E seu dia apenas melhorou quando recebeu a primeira mensagem de texto. 

_Baekhyun: “Sabe o que eu to vendo?”_

O garoto sorriu feliz por ter recebido uma mensagem de Baekhyun logo pela manhã. Isso significava alguma coisa? Ele não sabia, mas não importava naquele momento. Ficou pelo menos mais uma meia hora com a cara no telefone, trocando mensagens. 

— Uh, Baekhyun, eu te amo. 

Sehun imitou com uma voz jogosa o amigo que estava há algum tempo concentrado na telinha do celular, fazendo-o voltar a atenção para os dois companheiros. Kyungsoo riu da atuação de Oh.

—A gente te chamou umas três vezes. Tá quase pronto, põe a mesa — Kyungsoo explicou. 

O resto do dia correu tranquilamente, assim como deveria ser um sábado. Chanyeol jogou com Sehun no período da tarde e até pensou em chamar Baekhyun para se juntar à eles, mas preferiu dar um descanso ao outro. Já de noite, ficou sentado na sua cama, ouvindo música. Era difícil não deixar seus pensamentos irem para o jogador de futebol. Ainda mais quando sabia que ele gostava daquela mesma música que estava ouvindo no momento. 

_Chanyeol: “Lembrei de você”_

_Chanyeol: [link da música]_

_Baekhyun: “Como você é brega, Chan! Gosto”_

O grandalhão sorriu quando viu o apelidinho ali na tela. Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. 

_Baekhyun: “Chan, o que vc vai fazer amanhã?”_

_Chanyeol: “Nd, eu acho”_

_Baekhyun: “A gente podia ir no parque de diversões no início da cidade… Podemos pegar o ônibus”_

_Chanyeol: “VAMO”_

_Chanyeol: “eu te pego ai de moto, me manda seu endereço”_

— Por que está com esse sorriso? Mensagens dele?

Chanyeol foi surpreendido por Kyungsoo, que estava escorado no batente da porta, olhando-o com uma expressão de quem vai começar a melhor fofoca dos últimos tempos. O maior confirmou com a cabeça, mais parecendo um adolescente vivendo o primeiro amor, recebendo um sorriso como resposta do amigo. . 

— Vamos ao parque amanhã.

— Tá apaixonado por ele? 

Chanyeol sabia a resposta para aquilo, mesmo que tivesse se recusado a admitir. Estava sim apaixonado e pensar sobre isso lhe causava uma mistura de sentimentos, que variavam de felicidade e empolgação até um pouco de nervosismo. 

— Acho que sim. Meu coração bate tão rápido perto dele. É muito cedo para isso? 

O estudante de física era alguém carinhoso e que se afeiçoava bastante as pessoas, e não era nem um pouco difícil se encantar com Baekhyun. Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, estava feliz pelo amigo, isso era muito visível, nem precisava exteriorizar isso com palavras. Antes, que pudessem dar continuidade à conversa, ouviram barulhos de chave, indicando que Sehun tinha chegado. Não demorou muito para se juntasse a eles. 

***

Chanyeol acordou mais do que animado para o Domingo e isso geralmente não acontecia porque domingo dá lugar à Segunda e este é um dia em que a rotina volta ao normal. O garoto escolheu com cuidado as roupas que iria vestir e garantiu que fez a melhor escolha, confirmando com Sehun, que estava tão empolgado com o encontro quanto o próprio protagonista. Quando deu o horário combinado com Baekhyun, o garoto pegou sua lambretinha e seguiu para o endereço dado pelo estudante de elétrica. Não foi difícil de encontrar, uma vez que a casa ficava numa avenida movimentada e Byun o esperava na porta. Quando o viu, Chanyeol prendeu a respiração. O menor estava vestido casualmente e sorriu assim que viu o escritor. 

— Demorei? 

— Não — Baekhyun negou, pegando o capacete que o outro o estendeu. — É seguro subir nesse troço com você? 

— Por que você tá me ofendendo, Byun? — Chanyeol perguntou fingindo estar chateado, o que arrancou outro sorriso bonitinho do jogador, fazendo o seu estômago revirar. 

— É que você é desastrado...

— Prometo que vamos chegar em segurança.

O mais alto esticou o dedinho mindinho na direção de Baekhyun que fez o mesmo, entrelaçando-os numa promessa bobinha. Byun subiu na garupa da moto e movimentou seus braços de forma meio desengonçada, Chanyeol percebeu que o garoto estava hesitando se o abraçava ou não, então pegou as mãos de Byun e as colocou ao redor de sua cintura. O jogador sorriu mais uma vez, e apertou o abraço encostando a cabeça nas costas do outro. Chanyeol achou que seu coração poderia ser ouvido mesmo com o barulho do motor e demais ruídos na rua de tanto que a ação o afetou. Ele sempre viu nos filmes a mesma cena clássica que no momento ele quem protagonizou com Baekhyun e percebeu que gostou bastante do clichê. 

Não demoraram para chegar ao parque, já que o trânsito estava tranquilo. Guardaram os capacetes no guarda-volumes e foram comprar várias fichas para as atrações. O parque não estava cheio, o que era um alívio, e estava muito bonito com todas as luzes ligadas, já que estava escurecendo. 

— A gente vai ter que ir na casa de sustos quando escurecer, Chan. 

— Não vamos não. Eu morro de medo! 

— Por favor!

O jogador forçou um bico, segurando no pulso de Chanyeol que olhou incerto para ele. Aquilo definitivamente era jogo sujo. Como o estudante de física poderia negar alguma coisa a Baekhyun? 

— Só se for comigo na montanha-russa. A grande. 

— Feito!

Os dois foram em vários brinquedos, entre eles no carrinho de bate bate, em que primeiro foram um contra o outro e depois pensaram que se aliar seria mais divertido, importunando quem também tinha ido com eles. Depois foram nas barraquinhas onde tinham jogos de tiro e arremesso. A rivalidade das notas voltou naquele curto intervalo de tempo e Chanyeol se arrependeu completamente de ter apostado algodão doce com Baekhyun, não que fosse caro, mas o menino foi cantando vitória até que tivesse o doce em suas mãos. 

— Me dá um pouco da sua água? — o menor pediu depois de terminar de comer o açúcar cor de rosa. 

—Quer que eu pegue mais lá pra você? 

— Não precisa. — Tomou um gole da bebida e devolveu a garrafinha para Park. — Eu preciso confessar uma coisa. Esses brinquedos foram muito bons, eu tava super nervoso porque o campeonato começa amanhã. 

— Eu tenho certeza que vão ganhar, o time é incrível e o artilheiro então. — Chanyeol deu um empurrãozinho no ombro de Baekhyun. Sim, ele aprendeu a flertar. — Vou gritar bastante seu nome. 

— Vou ter que te dedicar um gol, então. Vamos na casa de sustos? 

— Vamos, mas antes já sabe, né?

Baekhyun fingiu fugir, mas Chanyeol segurou seu ombro e foi o levando até a montanha-russa. Para a infelicidade do mais baixo, a vez deles chegou muito rápida. O aluno de física riu muito dos gritos de Byun, mas tudo bem, porque o jogo virou quando foi a vez de irem à casa de sustos. O maior agarrou no braço do jogador a todo momento. 

— Acho que já fomos em todos os brinquedos — Chanyeol falou depois de sair correndo da última atração. 

— Ainda falta a roda-gigante. Vem! 

Baekhyun segurou a mão de Chanyeol e saiu o arrastando pela aglomeração de pessoas que se divertiam pelo parque. Logo, chegaram na fila que tinha mais umas três duplas na frente. Park notou que as duplas eram casais na verdade, e que o horário provavelmente propiciava uma vista bonita das luzes da cidade, o que deveria ser romântico. Olhou para Baekhyun que estava empolgado, olhando para todos os lados, e acabou sorrindo, percebendo que ainda estavam de mãos dadas. O pensamento de que gostaria de ser um casal com o jogador começou a ganhar cada vez mais espaço, ainda mais quando o outro retribuiu o olhar com um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que tinha visto. 

— Mocinhos, podem entrar. — A mulher que cuidava do brinquedo deu passagem para os dois, que se sentaram. 

O brinquedo começou a funcionar e Chanyeol constatou que de fato a vista que tinham conforme a roda girava era muito bonita e romântica. Mas que apesar disso tudo, sentia-se muito mais atraído a olhar o garoto ao seu lado. E para sua surpresa, Baekhyun parecia estar pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Uma ansiedade começou a tomar conta do seu corpo. 

— Vai ser idiota se eu te beijar agora? — o mais alto perguntou. 

— Ninguém vai interromper a gente dessa vez. 

Os dois se aproximaram, tocando as bocas de leve, se beijando calmamente, como se apesar da expectativa, tivessem todo tempo do mundo para provarem seus gostos. E novamente, Chanyeol se viu completamente embriagado em Baekhyun. Esse o provocava sensações únicas. E talvez o mesmo ocorresse ao outro garoto, porque os dois estavam totalmente alheios ao mundo externo. Pararam o beijo quando luzes bateram em seus olhos, era o show de luzes no céu que sempre acontecia em determinada hora no parque. 

— A gente deu muita sorte — Baekhyun falou enquanto assistia à apresentação. 

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça e colocou a mão no banco bem próxima da de Baekhyun, fazendo com que as laterais se encostassem. O jogador desviou sua atenção para elas, e entrelaçou mais uma vez os mindinhos. Depois voltaram a olhar para o céu, antes que o tempo no brinquedo terminasse. 

***

O primeiro jogo do campeonato gerou uma movimentação absurda no campus da universidade. Tinha uma grande quantidade de estudantes carregando cornetas e pompons, todos pintados com as cores do seu próprio time. Os líderes de torcida eram acompanhados pela bateria e pelos mascotes, dando um verdadeiro espetáculo.

— Eu não achei que iria ter tanta gente — Yixing disse para Baekhyun e Chanyeol —, agora estou nervoso. 

— Você é ótimo, não se preocupe. — Baekhyun deu dois tapinhas de animação no ombro do amigo. 

— Eu acho que vou procurar o Sehun e o Kyungsoo antes que eu fique sem um bom lugar. Boa sorte, Yixing. Boa sorte, Baek. 

Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo de quem demonstrava todo o apoio e de quem se sentia devidamente apoiado. Então, Chanyeol saiu às pressas afastando com educação as pessoas no meio do caminho, finalmente chegando aos amigos que já estavam entregue aos coros da torcida. 

***

“A disputa entre as Lobos e as Lebres continua acirrada. Os dois times foram os que mais acumularam pontos durantes todos os jogos que já aconteceram até agora. Restam apenas mais duas partidas para cada time. Os Lobos lideram por um ponto. Os próximos dois jogos serão decisivos para determinar o campeão!

Apesar de toda a rivalidade e competição, o campeonato tem promovido grande integração entre os estudantes de todas as universidades participantes. E o sentimento de confraternização é tanto que a ONG Universidade Amiga vai promover um jantar beneficente em comemoração a final. Vão haver barraquinhas com todo tipo de comida, inclusive vários dos vegetais usados serão da hortinha da turma de biologia que promoveu uma grande revitalização e que você pode conferir mais sobre **clicando aqui**. Todo valor arrecadado será doado para o Instituto de Preservação da Vida Silvestre“.

Uma hora depois da matéria ter sido publicada junto com as demais informações sobre a revitalização de hortinha de biologia, Kyungsoo e seu professor orientador enviaram uma mensagem de agradecimento a Chanyeol e todos os demais integrantes da Gleba.

***

Chanyeol e Sehun foram juntos para os gramados para assistirem ao penúltimo jogo. Kyungsoo foi antes e sem dar muitas explicações, parecia extremamente nervoso. Pelo menos foi o que Oh comentou com o amigo, quando o menor deles saiu de casa. Quando chegaram nas arquibancadas entenderam o motivo da pressa. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Kim Jongin, o aluno de dança e parecia tímido, mas radiante. Kyungsoo avistou-os e acenou com a mão, chamando para se juntarem a eles. 

— Você sabia? — Sehun cochichou com o Park, que negou com a cabeça. 

— Ele finalmente tomou coragem — Chanyeol respondeu ao que os dois deram um toquinho com os punhos fechados em comemoração a pequena vitória do amigo. 

— Jongin, esses são meus amigos, eles moram comigo, é o Sehun e o Chanyeol. Gente, esse é o Jongin — Kyungsoo conhecia bem os dois para saber que iriam fazê-lo contar cada detalhe depois quando estivessem a sós, mas por hora, os dois engoliram as risadinhas e foram extremamente simpáticos, afinal eram melhores amigos. 

— Olá! — Jongin cumprimentou timidamente. 

Os quatro conversaram mais um pouco, até que o juiz entrou em campo junto com os jogadores. Chanyeol tirou o caderno a fim de anotar as coisas importantes para mais matérias. Olhou Baekhyun e pôde perceber que ele estava mais nervoso que o normal. Há algumas horas antes as Lebres tinha jogado e empatado. O que somava um ponto, fazendo com que ficassem empatados na pontuação final. O jogo de hoje era contra Os Coiotes. 

O primeiro tempo foi extremamente acirrado. Os Coiotes estavam mais fortes do que nunca, e pareciam estar lutando para conseguirem ficar com o terceiro lugar do campeonato, já que a diferença de pontos entre eles e os dois primeiros colocados era bastante grande. Nenhum gol foi feito e os goleiros fizeram defesas espetaculares. 

Chanyeol, assim como os amigos que assistiam, começaram a ficar preocupados, porque os Lobos pareciam cansados. Baekhyun falou alguma coisa e mais parecia estar xingando quando deu o tempo de intervalo. Junmyeon colocou a mão no ombro dele como se falasse para ele se acalmar. 

— O Jun tá preocupado — Sehun comentou para Chanyeol, chamando a atenção do amigo, que dividia sua mente entre anotações, gritarias e preocupação. — Vamos animar galera, todo mundo cantando o coro. 

Mas nem o coro nem a animação dos torcedores foi capaz de evitar aquele gol dos rivais. Chanyeol praguejou. Os quarenta e cinco minutos do segundo tempo passou num piscar de olhos. Em algum momento, foi feita uma falta e Baekhyun ficou responsável por cobrá-la. A expectativa estava a mil porque era a única chance de empatar naquela altura. O chute foi lindo, mas a defesa foi ainda mais. Tinha sido a defesa mais bonita até então. O coro foi cessando até o fim da partida e a os alunos foram se retirando da arquibancada sem muito motivo para comemoração. Com a derrota dos Lobos, a vitória do campeonato estava incerta. Tudo dependeria do próximo jogo. 

Baekhyun saiu do campo, seu andado estava travado e não parava de puxar os cabelos, como num tipo de punição.

— Vou lá falar com ele. 

— Tá bem, a gente se encontra mais tarde, Yeol, vou esperar o Jun — Sehun respondeu.

Baekhyun acelerou o passo e correu para debaixo da árvore que Chanyeol gostava de ficar. Ele evitou umas duas pessoas que tentaram falar consigo e se sentou virando para o lago. Com isso, o estudante de física desceu as escadarias às pressas e foi até Byun. Quando chegou próximo, ouviu soluços baixinhos, denunciando que o jogador estava chorando. 

— Posso me sentar aqui?

Chanyeol perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Baekhyun pressionava sua boca, se forçando a não chorar, mas seu rosto estava tão vermelho que não fazia muita diferença. Park também estava chateado de terem perdido, mas sabia que o seu sentimento era de torcedor, o que tornava a tristeza um pouco diferente da de Byun. E vê-lo com aquela expressão despertava no mais alto uma vontade de cuidar com todo carinho do jogador até que ele voltasse a sorrir. 

— Baek, fica calmo, ainda tem mais um jogo e dá para ganhar. 

— Foi culpa minha. Se eu tivesse acertado o gol, pelo menos teríamos empatado. Eu fui horrível. 

— Não foi não. Eu tava assistindo e não iria mentir para você. O lance foi bom, mas aquela defesa foi absurda. Esquece isso. Vocês não perderam uma partida até agora, foram só vitórias e empates. E o jogo de depois de amanhã, vai ser completamente diferente, eu tenho certeza. Mas você tem que me prometer que não vai ficar se culpando.

O jornalista esticou o dedinho para que a promessa fosse levada a sério, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir. Então, levou seu mindinho de encontro ao outro, selando a promessa. Ainda se sentia meio culpado, mas Chanyeol foi tão cuidadoso no jeito de falar que deixou a situação um pouquinho mais leve. 

— O Jun disse a mesma coisa. Eu espero que vocês estejam certos, porque senão vão ter que me ouvir chorar por muito tempo. 

— Tudo bem, aceito. Acho que todo o time tava nervoso hoje. 

— Eu tava pilhado e coloquei pilha em todos eles. Inclusive acho que vou lá pedir desculpas, eles devem tá no vestiário. Volto logo, Chan. 

***

Olhou mais uma vez a tabela de horários dos jogos, antes que pudesse completar a matéria que escrevia. Aquela seria a última da cobertura. Em uma reunião com outros integrantes da Gleba, foi decidido que os confrontos da final seriam transmitidos em _lives._ Chanyeol não era exatamente a pessoa que tinha o melhor controle de câmera, então o trabalho de cobrir as partidas ficou para outras pessoas. 

“Amanhã teremos a grande final. Segue na tabela o horário de todos os jogos da última partida. Já sabemos que as disputas mais esperadas são os Lobos contra as Lontras e as Lebres contras os Urubus. Qual será o time com maior pontuação acumulada?

E não se esqueçam da confraternização que acontecerá junto com a entrega da taça. A organização do campeonato e a ONG Universidade Amiga esperam todos próximos ao ginásio poliesportivo às 19:30.“ 

***

_Baekhyun: “Você não tem ideia de como tô nervoso… Tô com medo de acontecer a mesma coisa que o jogo passado"_

Ouviu a voz de Baekhyun confessar baixinho pelo áudio do chat em que trocavam mensagens. Ela realmente estava carregada de preocupação. Antes de Byun, Chanyeol dizia odiar áudios de mensagem. Tinha especial aversão quando perguntava a Sehun se demoraria para chegar em casa e o amigo o enviava um arquivo de 15 segundos para responder “Não”. Ele achava absurdo como as pessoas criavam capacidade de prolongar uma palavra de 2 segundos. Mas com o jogador o caso era bem diferente, não ligava de ouvir a voz do menor, inclusive repetia-a uma três vezes. 

_Chanyeol: “O que está fazendo?”_

_Baekhyun: “Andando de um lado para o outro no RU… Haha… Jun já me mandou sentar umas quatro vezes”._

_Chanyeol: “Me encontra na portaria em 15 minutos, estou indo ai"_

Chanyeol não esperou por resposta, pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo para a portaria do campus. Concluiu quando chegou que era mesmo privilegiado de viver tão perto. Encontrou Baekhyun encostado na parede da guarita principal, ele batucava os dedos nas pernas nervosamente. O mais alto seu coração falhar apenas de vê-lo ali. Talvez não fosse o momento mais ideal para esse tipo de entendimento, mas olhando Baekhyun ali compreendeu que não era uma quedinha muito forte que sentia pelo jogador. Gostava dele para valer e estava perdidamente apaixonado. 

— Oi! 

— Que susto! Quer me matar do coração? — Baekhyun pôs a mão sobre o peito pela chegada silenciosa do outro rapaz e depois sorriu para ele. — Por que estamos aqui? 

— Vou te ajudar a relaxar.

— Como assim? 

— Você vai ver. — O menor tentou perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido antes que o fizesse. — Só confia em mim. Vem. 

Chanyeol pegou uma das mãos de Byun e entrelaçou os dedos, parecia tão certo os dois daquela forma. O mais alto guiou-os pela trilha do bosque da universidade que levava aos fundos do prédio de física. Aquele era um caminho que fazia com frequência já que suas aulas aconteciam mais ali do que em qualquer outro lugar. 

— Não venho muito pra esses lados. Aqui é bem mais bonito que o prédio de engenharia. 

Chanyeol virou-se para olhar Baekhyun e o viu encarando as mãos entrelaçadas, as mesmas que o causaram certa reflexão momentos antes. Seu peito se encheu de um sentimento gostoso quando viu o mais baixo sorrir pequeno. 

Não levou muito tempo para que chegassem num gramado cercado pelo prédio onde Park estudava. Chanyeol foi até uma portinha de alumínio e tirou a chave do bolso abrindo-a, dando acesso a uma pequena sala com objetos que Baekhyun parecia não entender o que eram. 

— Você podia estar entrando aqui? 

— Sim, o professor deixa a chave comigo. Fazemos observação das estrelas aberta ao público. Acho que não faz mal começar uma agora.

— Você é meio doido. 

O aluno de física riu, enquanto tirou o telescópio da salinha, montou-o e calibrou o que foi preciso. Baekhyun esperou ao seu lado, observando curioso ao que o outro fazia. Mesmo a olho nu, havia muitas estrelas no céu naquela noite. Além disso, o tempo estava bem agradável, nem quente nem frio. 

— Acho que hoje vai dar para ver saturno. — Chanyeol se posicionou em frente ao equipamento, olhando com atenção. — Vai sim. Está bem bonito. Olha. 

Baekhyun se aproximou e ficou observando durante um tempo. Chanyeol achou que a reação do menor bastante fofa. O garoto resmungou várias exclamações, enquanto se remexia, como se piscar o fizesse perder alguma coisa muito importante. 

— Uau! — Sorriu de orelha a orelha e voltou sua atenção ao mais alto. — É impressionante! Tipo... eu sei que tá lá, eu sei que Saturno tem anéis, mas… 

— Sim! Eu entendo seu sentimento. 

Chanyeol voltou a mexer no instrumento e nas suas configurações, tendo como objetivo a lua. Assim que o alcançou, mostrou-a a Baekhyun, que pode ver as várias crateras na superfície com nitidez que nunca tinha visto antes. 

— Com licença, a gente pode observar também?

Uma menina acompanhada por outra perguntou, chamando atenção dos garotos que estavam presos no mundinho deles, trocando sorrisos bonitinhos. 

— Claro, fica a vontade — respondeu educadamente. — Vamos começar a exibição de um documentário daqui a pouco, se quiserem participar. Baek, fica de olho ai, vou pegar umas coisas. 

Baekhyun concordou, mas pela cara que fez estava mais perdido do que tudo. Do jeito que Chanyeol tinha falado até parecia que era um dos alunos de física também. Mas não precisou se preocupar muito, porque Chanyeol voltou da salinha bem rápido. Carregava da forma mais desengonçada possível uma caixa grande de som e um projetor nas mãos e uns quatro rolinhos de cobertas debaixo do braço. O jogador correu para o ajudar, pegando o projetor. O físico arrumou a caixa de som próximo a parede, porque lá tinha tomadas, junto com o outro eletrônico. Depois estendeu cada uma das cobertas no chão o mais longe possível para o caso de aparecer mais pessoas interessadas. Tirou o notebook da mochila e conectou-o ao projetor. 

— Fiquem a vontade. 

— Obrigada.

— É um documentário sobre a formação de buracos negros — Chanyeol explicou mais alto quando um outro garoto se aproximou, escolhendo uma das cobertas livres. 

Baekhyun sentou-se sobre a coberta mais ao canto e Chanyeol se sentiu aliviado, teriam um pouquinho de privacidade. O estudante responsável pelo mini evento que ali ocorria, deu _play_ no documentário que passou a ser projetado na parede branca oposta do prédio de química. Depois, se juntou a Byun. O jogador arrumou a própria mochila e a do outro para que usassem de travesseiro. 

— Já tinha planejado isso? — perguntou curioso. 

— Foi meio no improviso — confessou, arrancando outro risinho do aluno de elétrica. — Juro que se pudesse colocava um filme, mas fica meio estranho, então tem que ser um documentário para fins acadêmicos. 

Os dois se deitaram lado a lado e começaram a prestar atenção ao que passava. Uma inquietação começou a comichar no peito de Park, queria muito segurar mais uma vez a mão do outro garoto, mas não precisou sofrer tanto, Baekhyun segurou-a e começou a fazer um carinho ali com a ponta dos dedos. 

Ficaram assim, até que Chanyeol teve de levantar para ajustar o volume que estava baixo demais. Quando voltou, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas e teve um impulso de bater na própria coxa indicando que se Byun quisesse poderia deitar sua cabeça ali. E foi o que o jogador fez. Chanyeol tinha o coração batendo forte enquanto passava a mão no cabelo do outro. A atenção de Baekhyun foi completamente desviada. Se tinha algum documentário passando ali, ele não saberia dizer. 

— Você é incrível, Chan. 

— Você também é, Baek. E vai dar tudo certo amanhã. 

Baekhyun ergueu-se e sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas, ficando de frente para Chanyeol. Chanyeol e ele deram uma olhadinha ao redor, mas as demais pessoas ali estavam concentradas no documentário. O mais baixo colocou a mão no rosto do outro. Chanyeol achava que seu coração falhava quando recebia esses toques de Byun. Fechou os olhos aproveitando mais deles. Depois, abriu-os como se tivesse medo de estar sonhando, mas Baekhyun ainda estava lá. 

— Eu acho que gosto de você, Baek, tipo, muito mesmo. Isso ficou meio estranho, é que eu tô apaixonado por você, e eu queria saber se, talvez… Que declaração horrível, me descul- 

Antes que pudesse concluir seus sentimentos com um pouco mais de clareza, ouvir alguém pigarrear de pé ao lado deles. Chanyeol queria dizer o quanto essa pessoa era inconveniente até olhar para ela e descobrir que era sua orientadora. 

— Professora! — Chanyeol exasperou e aprumou a postura. 

— O que estão fazendo, meninos? — a professora perguntou num tom divertido. 

—Explicando constelações e-

— Com certeza que está, Chanyeol, o documentário é sobre buracos negros. — Ela riu. — Se comportem, e se alguém quiser tirar alguma dúvida, não deixe de responder, tá bem, Chanyeol? E ah, não se esqueça de corrigir sua monografia. 

— Sim, senhora. 

***

Mais uma vez Chanyeol estava nas arquibancadas ao lado dos amigos, e estavam todos pintados com as cores da universidade. Seu coração estava a mil, tanto porque queria que seu time vencesse, quanto por Baekhyun. E dessa vez, estava livre do caderninho que o acompanhou pelos jogos. Ficou muito feliz com a ideia da transmissão ao vivo dos jogos. Queria estar por completo na torcida da final. 

A cantoria ecoava por todo o lugar. E a verdade era que a torcida era um tanto quanto injusta, tinha uma meia dúzia de alunos da outra universidade e o restante era os de casa. As Lebres já tinham jogado mais cedo e com um empate garantiram a dianteira, mas a vitória para eles era incerta ainda. Os Lobos, time de Baekhyun e amigos, se empatasse teria mais um jogo, o que seria uma opção melhor do que perder, mas a questão era que tinham entrado para vencer. 

— Eu to mais ansioso pela comemoração do que pelo jogo, eu tô morto de fome. Pelo menos a confraternização vai ter independente do resultado — Sehun berrou no ouvido de Park.

— Quando você não tá? 

— Vai começar. — Kyungsoo apontou para os jogadores entrando em campo. 

Chanyeol achou que apesar dos esforços do dia anterior, Baekhyun estaria nervoso, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Baekhyun tinha um olhar confiante e aquilo era o melhor sinal. E não era só ele, todos os outros jogadores estavam da mesma forma, até mesmo Junmyeon que era sempre tão doce, emanava a energia dos outros. Mas não é só de vontade que se consegue uma vitória e o outro time não estava a fim de perder, obviamente. 

O apito anunciou o começo da partida. Chanyeol gritava com todos os pulmões se juntando ao coro dos colegas. Na segunda metade do primeiro tempo, o domínio do posse de bola passou para o adversário. E isso foi um grande problema, visto que os atacantes eram tão bons quanto os da universidade. Foi nessa parte que Yixing realizou a melhor defesa do campeonato inteiro, desbancado completamente a dos Coiotes, a arquibancada prendeu a respiração, não te ouviu um “A” até que a bola estivesse afastada do gol. 

Chegou o momento do intervalo. O time estava muito concentrado. Os líderes de torcida dos dois times fizeram as apresentações incríveis dado que era o último jogo. 

Então chegou o segundo tempo. O time de Junmyeon tinha a posse de bola, mas a zaga rival estava bem preparada. Faltando 10 minutos para o fim do jogo, quando a maioria já acreditava no empate, a bola foi para o pé de Suho, que levou-a até o meio de campo, passando-a para Baekhyun. O jogador correu para perto do gol, Xiumin o acompanhava do outro canto do campo. Foi questão de segundos. Baekhyun estava numa boa posição, mas se chutasse dali seria previsível e facilmente defendido, então fez um passe para Xiumin, que chutou a bola e não tinha o que o goleiro fazer. Foi gol! 

A arquibancada foi à loucura. Chanyeol comemorou junto com os amigos, gritando e pulando, chegou até mesmo a abraçar um desconhecido que estava do seu lado, tamanha era a sua felicidade. Baekhyun correu até Xiumin e os outros se juntaram comemorando. O jogador olhou mais ou menos na direção onde Chanyeol estava e sorriu da forma mais doce possível. 

Dez minutos depois o apito tocou. Os Lobos tinham sido os vencedores. E ainda que a entrega da taça fosse feita só a noite na confraternização, o time e os torcedores pulavam e gritavam. Baekhyun olhou novamente para a arquibancada procurando por algo, que Chanyeol sorriu por saber que era ele mesmo. 

— Chanyeol, ele tá atrás de você, vai lá! — Sehun empurrou o amigo para o meio da multidão. 

— Anda, cara. — Foi a vez de Kyungsoo o incentivar. 

Chanyeol foi pedindo licença para a aglomeração de pessoas que estava na sua frente. Sentia uma urgência absurda em ver Baekhyun, abraçá-lo e comemorar com ele. Ele tinha jogado muito bem. Com certa dificuldade chegou no corredor. Afinal, deu até sorte, porque estava quase vazio aquele lado, já que as pessoas seguiam na direção oposta. Baekhyun finalmente o localizou e correu até ele. 

— Ganhamos! 

Baekhyun estava radiante. Chanyeol não se segurou e o abraçou pela cintura, o tirando do ar e voltando rapidamente para o chão. Os dois se olhavam com tanta intensidade que nem parecia que não estavam a sós. 

— Você foi tão bem! Você é incrível, Baek! Incrível!

Baekhyun sempre o sorria tão bonitinho. E Chanyeol tinha certeza que ouviria um obrigado ou algo assim, mas o que ouviu foi muito, muito melhor. 

— Eu também gosto de você, Chanyeol!

— Pera… Gosta? 

—Muito! — confirmou com a cabeça. 

Baekhyun parecia que iria explodir de felicidade, mas Park não estava nem um pouco diferente. E Chanyeol foi realmente pego de surpresa quando sentiu os lábios dos outro sobre os seus, num dos melhores beijos que já tinha trocado na vida. Era engraçado porque esse, em especial, tinha um potencial enorme de ser interrompido, mas não foi, pelo contrário, se repetiu em selinhos estalados até que finalizasse. 

Claro que a taça que o time levantaria era o maior vitória e motivo de comemoração naquele dia, mas a verdadeira razão do sorriso de Chanyeol era bem outra. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
